Naming the Dog
by blackandblueangel
Summary: Layla loves her and Kate's new dog, but there is no way they are naming her Tony.


**_Okay, so it's been a while…It's going to be short, more stories will be coming. I'm not an expert on dog breeds….If someone didn't tell me, I wouldn't even know what my dogs were._**

**_Summary: __Layla loves her and Kate's new dog, but there is no way they are naming her Tony._**

**_Spoiler: Caught on Tape_**

**_Disclaimer…use your imagination._**

Layla was babysitting Laina. The almost-two-year-old was supposed to be sleeping, but she sat on the couch with Layla watching Spongebob. She cuddled with a teddy bear and sucked her thumb. She was close to falling asleep when Kate entered the apartment. "Hey, Kate." Layla greeted with out looking at her. Before she knew it, she was surprised by something jumping on her lap.

"Puppy!" Laina yelled excitedly, dropping her bear and trying to grab the small dog from Layla. She wasn't fast enough, because the dog jumped from Layla's lap and ran back to Kate.

Kate walked over to the couch and picked Laina up. "She's a little bit older than a puppy." She said.

Layla took a good look at the dog, which was now laying down on the floor. Her fur was a light gray color with a few patches of brown. Layla got up from the couch and sat by the dog and petted her gently, before she put her in her lap. "She ours?" she asked, hopefully. She asked Kate about getting a dog last year. Kate told her no.

"Yep, her owner was our murderer. Meet Tony." She introduced.

Layla frowned. "Seriously, Kate? You couldn't come up with anything better?" she asked.

Kate sat herself besides them with Laina in her lap. "You had to be there." She chuckled.

"We're not naming her Tony." Layla insisted. "What did this dog ever do to you?" she teased.

Kate smiled. "So what should we name her?"

"What kind of dog is she?"

Kate shrugged. "Beats me."

"Well, why didn't you ask the owner when you arrested him?" Layla asked.

"Because Gibbs barbequed the sucker." She told her.

"Sucker." Laina giggled. Aunt Kate forgot her niece was in her lap.

"Leslie going to love you." Layla, sarcastically, teased.

"Lets just name the dog."

"Bug." Laina said.

Layla laughed. "Next suggestion." Layla looked down at the dog again. "Definitely doesn't look like a Fluffy." She noted.

"Isn't that a cat's name?" Kate asked.

Layla shrugged. "I don't know." She admitted.

"Jack?" Kate suggested.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"Don't know. It was the first name that came to mind."

"Chip."

"What? No."

"Rover?"

"Layla, it's a girl."

"So, you wanted to name him Tony." Layla reminded her.

"Never mind." Kate said. "Next!"

"Rocky." Layla said.

"I like it." Kate said.

Layla looked to Laina. "Alright, Laina, you get the deciding vote. You like Rocky?"

"No!" the blonde toddler giggled.

Kate and Layla couldn't help but laugh with her. "Bullwinkle." Layla joked.

"I'd rather not get Tony started with that one." Kate said. She thought about how many jokes her partner could and would make.

"Ban aid." Laina said.

Layla frowned. "You want to name the dog Band aid?"

"Boo boo." The little girl said.

"Well, I like that one." Layla said.

Laina got up from Kate's lap to go to Layla and the dog on her lap. "Poor, doggie." She said as she, roughly, petted the dog's head. She leaned down and kissed one of the brown spots. "Beder?" she asked.

"Laina, that's a spot, not a boo boo." Layla explained.

"Spot?"

"Yes." Layla nodded.

"We still need a name from this dog." Kate reminded them.

"I still like Rocky."

"Rock! Rock! Rock!" Laina exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Rocky it is, then." Kate agreed, amused about her niece's sudden change in opinion. The things that go through a toddler's mind. She stood up and picked Laina up. "Time for a certain little girl to go to bed." She said, kissing the girl's cheek.

"No, bed!" she laughed.

"Yes, bed." Kate said as she carried Laina down the hall.

Layla turned off the TV before leading her new dog, Rocky, down the hall and into her room.

_**Told ya it be short**_…


End file.
